Tragedies of 1912
by Celtic
Summary: Katrina Cummings has to decide between Jack and her aristocratic status
1. Default Chapter

Katrina Cummings awoke the same way every morning, to the sounds of Manhattan waking up. Sounds of newsboys selling their papers, horses pushing carts through the streets, and vendors selling their merchandise. She stepped out of bed, pulled on a robe, and stood in front of her bedroom window, breathing in the smells of morning. So consumed was she that she didn't hear the servant come in and lay out her clothes. Katrina turned away from the window and was startled when she saw the girl. "Excuse me Miss Cummings but you have a meeting with Mr. Parker and you don't want to be late." "Oh yes, thank you Leia. I almost forgot." Katrina got cleaned up and dressed for the day, making sure to look her best for her friend. While she put on her make-up, Leia fixed her hair. When she was ready to start the day, Katrina went down the grand staircase and into the dining room to await her breakfast. Another servant came in and served Katrina, then left her and Leia alone to start work around the house. "Might I ask a question Miss Cummings?" Leia asked timidly. "Only if you start calling me by my first name. My parents are not here." answered Katrina as she ate. "Do you think he will ask you this time?" Katrina swallowed and looked at Leia. "That is the wish of my parents. But not me or Jay. I don't think he is ready to settle down." Leia sat down next to Katrina and talked with her while she finished her breakfast. She took the dishes in the kitchen, leaving Katrina to her thoughts. While her mother and father were away in Europe, Katrina worked to keep her fathers firm in order. Her father, John Bradley Cummings, was a stockbroker and partner of Cummings & Marckwald, located on Wall Street in Manhattan. He asked Katrina to make sure nothing went wrong while he was away. "Miss--I mean Katrina--you should hurry so you don't keep Mr. Parker waiting." Katrina stood and walked to the front door of her Manhattan home. Leia opened the door for her young aristocratic friend. "I don't know when I will be home so tell cook not to prepare dinner for me." said Katrina as she stepped outside. "Yes ma'am." Katrina went down the front steps of her house and walked along the now bustling streets of New York. As she made her way to the statue of Horace Greeley, where she was to meet Mr. Parker, Katrina had no idea that she was being followed. Suddenly two powerful hands gently grabbed Katrina, causing her to gasp and begin to struggle until a male voice said, "Just keep walkin' Miss." The mysterious man and Katrina kept walking together until he pushed her into an alley, turned Katrina around, pushed her against the wall, then looked around outside the alley as if searching for someone. This gave Katrina time to look at her captor. He was young, maybe late twenties, sandy hair that hung in his smokey gray eyes, which were looking at her. "What is this all about?" Katrina asked impatiently. "There's someone followin' ya an' I think he's still watchin' somewhere." answered the youth. Katrina's first thought was that the follower could be a news reporter looking for a story on the Cummings child while her parents were away. What she did next surprised her as well as the youth, she yelled "Darling" and then kissed him. When she broke away he looked at her, stunned and confused. "Well thank you for your time but I have to be going." said Katrina as if nothing had happened. She left the young man in the alley and made her way to the statue where Mr. Parker was waiting. "I didn't think you were going to come." he said when Katrina stepped up next to him. "I woke up late." lied Katrina, not daring to speak of what happened. "No harm done. I would wait an eternity to see you as beautiful as you are now." replied Mr. Parker. Katrina blushed. "What are we going to do today Jay?" "Well Katy, I thought we could go to the theater and watch the magic show."  
  
Katrina loved going to the theater, no matter what was performed there, and ever since she and Jay started going out together, he made sure to take her at least once a month. "That sounds wonderful." Jay took her hand and they slowly walked to the theater. While they walked, Katy kept thinking about the young man she had encountered earlier. He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember from where. His clothing proved him to be one of the sweat shop kids. She then wondered why someone of low class would be interested in her safety. They came to the theater, Jay paid for the tickets, and then he escorted Katy into the building. They sat down just as the lights dimmed to start the show. Katrina didn't enjoy the show as much as she had hoped. Her mind kept wandering back to the young man. Every time she tried to block him out of her mind, the image she had of his face stuck. At one point Jay leaned over and asked if she needed to leave for a while. Katy answered no that she was fine. When the show was over, Katy quickly left the theater with Jay trailing behind. "Katy, are you sure everything is fine?" She took Jays arm and said, "Let's go for a walk in the park. Fresh air will do us both some good." Jay allowed her to lead him to the park. The two walked in silence, Katy thinking of the morning events, and Jay thinking of Katy. He finally had had enough and sat Katy down on a bench. "Katrina, something is wrong and I want to know what it is. This isn't like you to keep things from me." Katrina was afraid he would ask what was wrong. She didn't want to tell him the truth because she was sure that he would jump to conclusions. "Jay, I'm not sure I can keep up my father's part in the firm." Jay breathed a sigh of relief, so did Katy because she knew he bought the story. "Katy, your father taught you the ways of a stockbroker since you were very young. If you have questions, I'm sure Mr. Marckwald can answer them." Katrina smiled. She hated to lie to Jay, but she thought in best that he didn't know about the young man. "Shall we walk?" asked Jay, holding his hand out to Katrina. She took it and stood. "Yes we shall." They walked for hours, this time not in silence. They spoke of memories they shared, and some they didn't. Jay surprised Katrina when he started talking about the future. "I hope someday to be married and live in the best house ever seen in New York." "Jay, if you are thinking of proposing to me, you should wait until my parents return. They would be disappointed if they missed it." Katrina said softly. Jay looked at Katy and smiled. He knew her parents would never forgive him if he asked her to marry him while they were away. "You're right. Hold that thought until they return," he glanced at his pocket watch,"it's near time for dinner. Would you permit me to take you out?" Katy laughed and answered yes. So the two left the park and entered a grand restaurant. After they were seated and had ordered, Jay opened the conversation with the show they saw that day. "I was amazed at most of the tricks performed, what about you?" "I have to be truthful, I wasn't paying attention really. I guess I wasted your money." Jay sat back and replied, "You shouldn't be worried about your fathers business, his partner would help you any way he can. And you didn't waste my money, being with you is always worth more than I own." Katrina blushed and looked away. "Please Jay, don't say that." Just then their food arrived. They ate in silence, mainly because they had already talked about everything they could think of. When Katrina and Jay exited the restaurant, the night lights of New York were ablaze. "I didn't know it was so late. I should get home." said Katrina. "Just a moment." Jay quickly said as he left her side to buy a newspaper from a passing newsboy. That act brought back the memory of that morning to Katrina. When Jay returned, he saw the change in the young girl and asked if she was all right. "Could you please take me home? I don't feel well." said Katrina. Jay took her hand and walked her home. He became more and more worried the closer they came to the Cummings home because in all the years he knew Katy, she never acted this way about anything that bothered her. He then thought that there may be more to the story than what Katrina was telling him. Jay led her up the front steps of her house and stood with Katy in front of the grand home. "I hope you aren't becoming ill or anything like that." said Jay. Katrina smiled and replied, "Thank you for your concern. I think I just need to rest." Jay Parker bowed and kissed Katrina's hand before leaving her for the night. Katrina opened the door and entered her home. Leia was dusting the staircase when she spotted her friend. "You certainly were out late tonight. Did you have a good time with Mr. Parker?" Katy went up the stairs and stood next to the servant. "Leia, if I tell you about today, do you promise not to tell a soul?" Leia was confused, but she answered, "Yes, of course." Katrina grabbed Leia's hand and went up the stairs to her room. She quickly closed the door. "Help me undress while I tell you about the events of today." Leia hung Katy's dress over her arm and untied her corset as the young aristocrat told her about the young man and how she couldn't stop thinking about him all day. "I don't understand why I feel this way, we only met for a second." Leia opened Katy's closet and hung the dress up. "It is every girl's dream to be saved by a handsome young man who she is forbidden to speak to." Katrina glared at her servant and stated, "The funny thing is that I remember him from somewhere, but I can't think of where." "I don't know why a sweatshop kid would be interested in your safety, unless he expected a reward for saving you. They only care for people in hopes of getting money." "I just wonder who it really was that was following me, if there was anyone." Leia drew the shades and picked up Katrina's clothes for washing as Katy slipped into bed. "I have a question. Why did you kiss him?" Katrina looked surprisingly at Leia. "I don't know really." Katrina blew out the candle next to her bed and settled in. Her last thoughts before sleep took over her body were of the sweat shop kid.  
  
Katrina wasn't her usual self the next morning. When Leia came in to lay out her clothes, Katy wasn't even out of bed yet. "Katrina, you must get ready for the day." The young woman slowly got out of bed, bathed, and dressed for the day. Leia knew Katy was thinking of the young man from the day before, and was afraid for her friend because there could be trouble if the young aristocrat fell in love with a sweat shop kid. Katrina walked to the dining room to await her breakfast. When she was served she slowly ate her meal, not talking to Leia as she usually did. After Leia took the breakfast dishes, Katrina went into the den and looked out the window. She watched as people bought from merchants or hurried to a destination only they knew. She also say the newsboys... "Leia!" The young servant rushed into the den, worried that something was really wrong. "Yes, what is it?" Katrina pointed to a young man selling newspapers and said, "That is the young man I told you about. Bring him to me at once." Leia heaved a sigh and left Katy. Soon the aristocrat saw her servant talking to the youth, and saw them walk together. Katy heard the front door close and the voice of Leia asking the man to wait. The doors to the den cracked open to reveal Leia. "Are you ready to meet him?" "Yes, bring him in." Leia swung the door open and said, "She will see you now." The young man entered and gazed at the richly decorated room. He then saw Katrina and stepped back. "Yer th' goil from yesterday." Katrina nodded. "Is der a reason why ya asked me ta come 'ere?" Katrina walked up to him and said, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday." "Ya shouldn't be sorry, yer act gotcha in th' papes." He stated, showing her one of his papers. On the front page was a picture of Katrina kissing the newsboy in the alley. "Now if ya don't mind, I 'ave ta sell dese papes. Some of us don't 'ave th' money ya own." he said, opening the door. Katrina looked up from the paper. "What is your name?" The newsie looked at Katrina and answered, "Jack Kelly." Katy handed the paper back to Jack. "Why this hatred toward me Jack Kelly?"  
  
Jack closed the door and stared at Katrina. "You'se aristocrats're all th' same, usin' us lower class people ta get yerselves in th' news." Katy circled Jack and said suddenly, "Now I remember where I saw you. You were the leader of the Newsie Strike thirteen years ago. I was only six years old but I remember Father going on about how you didn't have a chance." Jack rolled his eyes. He was starting to think he would never be able to leave the Cummings house. "Please," pleaded Katy, "let me make up for what I did." "How?" "Let me take you out to the most expensive restaurant." "What about yer boyfriend?" "Jay? He doesn't have to know." Jack heaved a sigh and decided that he wasn't going to leave this grand house unless he agreed. "All right, I'll go." Katrina opened the den doors and called James, her fathers manservant. "Get Mr. Kelly cleaned and ready for dinner tonight." As James led Jack away, Leia crept up next to Katy. "What happened in there?" "I am taking him out tonight." Leia glanced at the clock and observed to Katrina that it was only one- thirty. Katy turned and replied, "Leia, you have to help me get ready for tonight. I want to look my best." Katrina and Leia went up to the girls room. The servant opened the closet and rummaged through the collection of gowns hanging. "What do you wish to wear for this young man?" Katrina looked around in her closet, glancing at a gown and pushing it aside. She finally picked out a dress that she had never worn before. "I wonder why I never wore this dress." "I think your father disliked the fact that it exposed your shoulders." suggested Leia. Katrina slipped out of the dress she was wearing and with the help of Leia, she put on the dress she chose for the night. Leia brushed out the creases and straightened the sleeves so that the neckline was even. "You are going to have to put on my make-up for me Leia. I'm afraid I'll mess up." As Katy sat down at her vanity, Leia picked out what to use for an occasion such as this. She made sure to take her time so she didn't mess up. When she was finished, Katrina checked the job, with the result of satisfaction.  
  
"How shall I fix your hair for tonight?" "You decide, I trust you." Leia brushed Katrina's hair until is was soft and silky, then she started twisting and dividing until the result was a braid twisted around and held tight that was decorated with diamond and sapphire barrettes. Katrina reached into her jewelry box and picked out earrings that matched the decorations in her hair. She finished putting them in and stood to look at herself in the mirror. "What time is it Leia?" "It's almost four o'clock." Katrina opened her bedroom door and slowly walked down the stairs. James was waiting at the bottom. "Miss Cummings, Mr. Kelly is waiting for you in the den." "Thank you James." She opened the door to the den and entered the room. Jack was looking at a painting, he turned around and stopped, only his eyes moved up and down Katy, drinking in her beauty. "Miss Cummin's, I 'ave ta say I've never seen anythin' more beautiful." Katrina smiled. She looked at what he was wearing, one of her fathers old suits, which looked good on Jack Kelly. "Shall we go Mr. Kelly?" He walked next to her, offered his arm, and they left the Cummings house together. "Why d'you walk everywhere ya go?" asked Jack. "I'm not like other aristocrats." answered Katrina. "I thought maybe it was 'cause ya wanna show off yer money." Katy's smile faded. She didn't want to admit that was the reason she walked everywhere. "What is it?" "Nothing." Jack shrugged. He didn't understand anything that had happened since he met Katrina. They walked until Katy stopped in front of the same restaurant she and Jay ate at the day before. Jack opened the door and escorted Katrina into the building. When they were seated, Jack glanced at the menu and commented, "Dis food's too rich fer me." Katrina laughed. "I bet you eat at places like Tibby's." After they ordered dinner Katrina started questioning Jack, her first question being, "Why did you push me in the alley?" Jack leaned over and answered, "Someone's been followin' you'se fer the past week, an' yesterday I got th' guts ta do somethin'." "Do you know who it is?" "No." "Why did you want to help me?" "I 'ave my reasons." Katy leaned back in her chair. "Miss Cummin's, yer all alone in dat big house, anyone could come in an' attack ya." "Please, call me Katrina or Katy. Also, how did you know I was alone?" "Well Katy, der was an article in th' papes sayin' John Cummin's was leavin' fer Europe." Their food arrived, and while they ate, Katy asked Jack about the strike and why he was still a newsie. "Seems ta be th' only thing I'm good at. Most of th' other guys're still newsies too." Katy then looked him in the eye and asked, "Was there a girl?" Jack didn't answer at first, but he finally said, "Yes. Her name was Sara Jacobs. She 'n' I were together 'til two years after th' strike. She met a millionaire from Vermont, got married, an' left me." They finished their meal, and Katy reached into her purse to pay the bill. Jack then escorted her out of the restaurant and into the night life of Manhattan. "When're yer parents comin' home?" Katy looked at Jack in confusion. "Why?" "Just wonderin'." "They are coming home next week on the Titanic." Jack whistled. "The unsinkable ship." "Yes. I think my father wanted the publicity more than anything else." Jack laughed as they approached the Cummings house. Katy went up the front steps and started to open the door when Jack grabbed her hand. "Would it be possible ta see you'se again?" Katrina sighed. "I don't know Jack." The newsboy then leaned forward and kissed Katrina, this time surprising her. "This time it was fer real." Katy slowly opened the door and disappeared into the house. She walked up the grand staircase and entered her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
After Katrina had closed the front door, Jack started to head back to the Newsboys Lodging House. He suddenly saw a shadow enter the Cummings house through a side window. Careful not to be seen, Jack entered the same way the shadow did, making sure not to make a sound as he stepped into the house. He didn't know where he was because the lights were out. By feeling his way around, Jack went from the kitchen, to the dining room, and ran into the staircase. He quietly walked up the stairs, and saw light protruding from a closed door. He stood next to the door and listened.  
  
Katrina took off her earrings and let down her hair, when she saw the figure in the mirror. She quickly turned and stared at the shadow. "Who are you? What do you want?" The figure lunged at Katrina, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the bed. She struggled, but there was no way of escaping the strong grip. Suddenly her bedroom door was kicked open and Jack Kelly entered the room. He ran toward the figure and pushed him, causing both to crash to the ground. Katrina backed away to the doorway, paralyzed with fear. She watched as the two men fought until Jack swung around and punched the figure hard in the face, knocking him out cold. Jack jumped up, grabbed Katy, and ran out of the house as fast as he could. They ran four blocks until Jack ducked in an alley to rest. Katrina was the one that was heaving. She didn't have a chance to change so she was still in her evening gown. When her breathing became less, Jack put a hand on her shoulder. Katy turned and hugged him tight. She didn't cry, she was too scared. Jack finally pushed her away gently, took her hand, and led her out of the alley. He walked across the street to the lodging house. There was laughter heard from inside and Jack told her that the other newsies must still be up as well. When they entered the building, four newsboys were standing around the registration desk talking to an elderly man, they stopped when they saw Jack Kelly. "Katy, dese are four of th' Manhattan newsies," he pointed to each one, "Mush, Racetrack, Snoddy, an' Pie Eata. Den dat's Kloppman." Race strolled up next to Jack and said, "So what 'ave you'se been up ta Cowboy?" Jack pushed him away. He then said, "Dis is Miss Katrina Cummin's." The others stared wide-eyed at Katrina, then Jack. Kloppman was the first to speak. "Jack, she can't stay here." "Look Klopper, she was just attacked in 'er own home. She's got no place ta stay." "What about Medda's place?" suggested Mush. Snoddy stood next to Katy and protested, "Dat's no place fer an aristocrat." "Neither is next to a newsie." Race remarked. Jack grabbed him by the collar and threatened, "Watch it." "Jack, let Race go. Miss Cummings, you can stay here tonight, then you need to find a better place tomorrow." decided Kloppman. "Miss Cummin's," this was Pie Eater, who had been silent the whole time, "is der someone we should tell about yer whereabouts?" "Yes," answered Katrina, "would you let Leia know? Maybe she can bring some clothes for me to change into." Pie Eater grabbed Mush and they left to let the servant know what happened.  
  
"There is a vacant room upstairs that you can use." said Kloppman. Snoddy extended his hand. "I'll show ya Miss Cummin's." Katrina took his hand and they went upstairs. Jack leaned against the counter and watched until girl and newsie were out of sight. "You're walking on thin ice this time Jack. Why are you with that girl?" The newsie looked at the owner of the lodging house. "Klopper, she ain't like udder aristocrats. Katy has feelin's fer the lower class--" "And she is practically engaged to Jay Parker," interrupted Kloppman, "you should read the papers you sell sometime." "Jack, who's ta say she'll thank ya fer what you did tonight. All stuffed shirts 'ave two things on der minds, money an' pride." said Race. Jack had had enough. He stomped up the stairs into the bunkroom. Snoddy came down and joined Race and Kloppman. "She's pretty shook up. Insisted I check da room before leavin'." "See, already orderin' us around. What next, we can't come outta our rooms 'til she leaves?" stated Race. "I'm wonderin' if it was dat Parker guy who attacked her. Ya notice th' fancy threads Jack was wearin'. Could be jealousy." said Snoddy. "One thing's for sure, Jack doesn't have a chance with her. As soon as her parents return, she's gonna marry Parker, not Kelly." said Kloppman. Pie Eater and Mush returned, but there was no sign of the servant. "The bulls were all over, so we decided ta check in the mornin'." explained Mush. "News travels fast." said Snoddy. "We should turn in, early mornin' comes quick." said Race. The four newsies went upstairs together to retire for the night. Snoddy quietly opened Katy's door to check if she was asleep. "Hey Snoddy, what're ya doin'?" whispered Pie Eater. "Makin' sure she's all right. She acted like she wasn't goin' ta be able ta sleep." Race put a hand on his shoulder as he closed the door. "Snoddy, don't tell me yer fallin' fer dat aristocrat brat." Snoddy pushed him away. "Race, didn't ya ever stop ta think that maybe she ain't like udder money grubbers?" asked Mush. "Remember when Jack told us yesterday he saved a girl from a stalker?" asked Pie Eater. "Ya think it could be her? Why would he stick wit' her?" asked Race. "Wait, I think I get it," said Mush, "she's the daughter of an aristocrat, so a reward might come in fer savin' her an' keepin' her safe." Race smiled at the thought of getting a reward for putting up with Katrina. Snoddy disagreed with the whole thing. "She could be in serious trouble while her parents're gone, an' I think th' man in her life has somethin' ta do with it." The others just laughed at him, making him mad. "Ya give her more credit than she deserves. I'm thinkin' she's behind it all, tryin' ta get in the papes." said Race, opening the door to the bunkroom. Snoddy entered the room before the others. He didn't believe what Race was saying about Katrina, and he decided that it was his job to prove that Katrina was in serious trouble. 


	2. Part 2

Kloppman started the morning by going into the bunk room and arousing the newsies from their dreams. "All right everyone, carryin' the banner! Everybody up!" Groans of protest escaped the lips of every newsie as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and got ready for another day of selling papers to the people of Manhattan. Race waited for Jack to pass him on the way to the sinks so he could talk to him about Katrina. What he didn't know was Jack had already left the lodging house to find Leia so she could help Katy get ready for the day. Race finally gave up on waiting and started to wash up. Jack returned to the lodging house with a frustrated look on his face. He leaned against the registration desk with his head in his hands. "Something wrong Jack?" asked Kloppman. Jack looked up. "Katy's servant is nowhere ta be found. I couldn't even get through th' front door of th' house." "What are you going to do?" "Go up an' tell Katy th' truth." Jack made his way up the stairs as the other newsies headed down. Race spotted him and grabbed his arm. "Hey Cowboy, whatcha gonna do 'bout her?" he whispered. Jack didn't answer as he made his way upstairs, Race following. "Jack, people're gonna look down on her comin' out of a place where newsies stay." Jack turned to Racetrack and said, "In case ya didn't know, I heard everythin' ya said last night. Yer not gonna do that ta Katrina." "All right Jack." Racetrack stomped down the stairs. Jack stood in front of Katrina's door, knocking three times then waiting. "Who is it?" "Jack." "Where is Leia?" "We couldn't find 'er." "What? If she isn't in the servants dorm then where could she be?" "Yer house is surrounded by da bulls, der's no way of gettin' in." "Looks like I'm going to be here all day. Leia usually tightens this for me." Jack surprised himself when he asked, "Could I come in?" There was no answer at first, but finally Katrina answered, "Yes." He opened the door to reveal Katrina trying to lace up her corset. He grabbed the laces and finished the job for her. She then held onto a bedpost as he tugged. "Do you do this kind of think often?" asked Katrina, finding it was the wrong thing to say because Jack tugged hard enough it made her gasp. He tied the strings together then started to leave. He turned the doorknob and said, "You'se should return ta yer place. People're probably worried 'bout ya." Having said that, Jack Kelly left to start work, leaving Katrina to wonder why Jack wasn't as friendly to her as he was the night before. After she dressed in her evening gown that she wore the night before, Katrina went downstairs to the desk. "How much do I owe you for the use of the room?" "No charge at all Miss Cummings." answered Kloppman. She started to leave, then turned to Kloppman and asked, "Do I seem like the other aristocrats you are used to seeing?" Kloppman was puzzled. He didn't really understand the question, but he replied, "Ma'am, you are young, so you have much to learn about the world. The fact is newsies and stockbroker's daughters don't mix very well. You don't belong in this part of town at all really." Katrina nodded then left the lodging house. She walked as quickly as she could to her home. When she got there she saw Jay talking to a policeman with a desperate look in his eye. He turned and saw Katrina, causing the policeman to stop in mid-sentence because the young man ran to Katy and embraced her. "Oh Katy, I was so worried about you! I thought you were kidnapped, or worse." The policeman Jay had been talking to strolled up to the two young people. "Excuse me Miss Cummings, if I could ask you a few question about last night?" The sound of newsies selling their papers came suddenly to the scene. Katrina turned and saw Snoddy, who was looking directly at her. "Newsboy, I'll buy a paper." she said, reaching into her purse to pay Snoddy. "Thank ya ma'am." he said, then turned and continued selling on the streets of Manhattan. She carried the newspaper into the house and set it on the desk in the den. Jay and the officer followed. "Please gentlemen, sit down." She rang for a servant and James appeared. Katrina asked him to bring something to drink, he nodded and left. "Miss Cummings, I am Officer Ford, what happened last night?" "Well, I came home around nine-thirty--" "Where did you go?" asked Jay. "I was out with a friend." "Who?" asked Ford. Katrina stared at Ford and asked, "Why is that important?" "Miss, we have to know because he or she may have attacked you." explained Ford. "He didn't attack me, he was the one that rescued me," said Katy, "whoever did attack me did a good job of hiding himself." "Who is this 'he' you are referring to Katy?" James entered with a tray. He set it down and poured the drinks then served Jay and Ford. When he left, the questioning continued. "Has anything been stolen?" asked Ford. "I don't know, I just got here." "Who is 'he' Katy?" Jay asked again. "Jack Kelly." blurted Katy. Jay set down his cup and stood. "Who is Jack Kelly?" "Mr. Parker," said Ford, "please let me finish questioning." Jay sat down, but the anger still flared in his eyes. Ford asked Katy questions about how her attacker could have entered the house and if he hurt her at all. When he got all the information he wanted, Ford stood up and thanked Katrina for her time. She escorted him to the door, but before he left he asked one more question. "Miss Cummings, where did you stay last night?" "At the Newsboys Lodging House." answered Katrina. He then thanked her again and left. Katrina returned to the den, where Jay waited for her. "Katy, why were you with a newsie? They are below our level." Katrina turned away. The words of Kloppman returned to her. Jay stood next to her and turned her around. "What the hell where you doing at the Newsboy Lodging House?" "Jay, I had no other place to go." "Katy, you shouldn't even look at those people. What would your parents say to this?" "If my parents were here I would never have been attacked. If it hadn't been for that newsie I may not be standing here today." Katrina opened the doors to the den and said, "You can see yourself out." Jay angrily left the room. Katy listened as the front door slammed. She then went upstairs to her room where hours before she was escaping with Jack Kelly. She poked through her closet and changed into a fresh dress. As she fixed her hair she thought about what Jay had said. Why was she so wrong in being seen with a newsie? How much would her parents object? She kept thinking of questions she couldn't answer herself. "Katrina?" The sound of her name startled her, but Katrina knew the voice. She turned around and saw Leia standing in the doorway. "Where have you been? I called for you and you were nowhere to be found." "I'm sorry, but I got a call saying that my mother is very sick and may be dying." Katrina gasped. "Do you need time off?" "If that isn't too much trouble." "Take as long as you need. Don't worry about a thing, we can manage." "Thank you." said Leia, then she left to be with her mother. "Miss Cummings, there is a Mr. Snoddy to see you." said James. "I'll be right down." Katrina finished putting on her make-up before going down to meet Snoddy. She wondered why he was there at all. "Snoddy, this is a surprise." The newsboy removed his cap and bowed. Katrina asked him to sit down and then asked why he had come. "Well Miss Cummin's, I 'ave dis feelin' dat yer in serious danger. What with yer parents bein' high class an' away," He leaned forward, started to put a hand on hers, then decided against it, "would ya consider the pertection of th' newsies?" Katrina stood up and walked to the desk where Snoddy's paper still sat. She opened it and looked at the front page headline. It was about the Titanic beginning her voyage from Europe to New York. "Miss Cummin's?" "My parents left Europe today. They will be home in one week. I don't think your help will be needed." Snoddy quickly stood and protested. "Miss, you were attacked last night. You was lucky Cowboy was der ta save you'se, but who'll be der th' next time?" "I'm sorry but I am in enough trouble as it is. Jay is angry with me because I was with Jack last night." Snoddy picked up a picture of Jay and handed it to Katy. "If he loved ya, he would understand." Katrina looked at the picture as the newsboy left. She didn't understand why things were so complicated all the sudden. She set the picture down just as the front door closed. Exiting the den she found it was Jay, but he wasn't there to kiss and make up.  
  
"C'mon Jack, you've been sulkin' ever since that girl left." "She ain't someone ya ferget easily Mush." By now all the newsies knew what happened between Jack and Katrina. "Jack, you 'ave ta ferget 'bout her 'cause once her parents return, dat's it fer you'se." said Crutchy. Jack knew his friends were right, but his pride got the better of him. He was convinced Katrina had feelings for him, it was just bringing them out. "Cowboy, ya can't organize ta win her like ya did wit' Pulitzer." commented Skittery. Snoddy entered the lodging house. "Where 'ave ya been?" asked Itey. "I was jsut tryin' ta help Miss Cummin's, but she didn't want it." answered Snoddy. "Girls like dat don't want any help from a newsie 'cept ta get th' news." said Race. "Say, where're Dutchy and Kid?" asked Jack. As if to answer, the doors burst open to reveal Kid Blink and Dutchy helping someone inside. Jack went to investigate and was shocked to see Katrina. Her dress was torn, exposing bruises on her arms. Jack gathered her up and took her to the room she had used before. The others sat in silent shock. Snoddy finally asked, "What happened to her?" "We saw you'se leavin' her house an' thought ya made a new friend," explained Dutchy, "so we were admirin' th' place when dis guy enters with an angry look in his eye." Kid Blink continued. "We walked toward th' house in time ta see 'im slap her in th' face. We went ta help before he did anythin' more than what ya saw." Racetrack whistled. "Maybe Snoddy's right. That girl's in danger." "Yeah, but what can we do?" asked Snitch. "Gotta point der. We just sell papes, not save girls from der boyfriends." said Pie Eater.  
  
Jack laid Katy down on the bed. He then filled a bowl with water, grabbed a towel, and started to clean the wounds on her arms. "Ya told 'im we was together didn't ya?" Katrina nodded. "So far luck's been on yer side. One of us has been der ta save you'se." Katy sat up, wincing from the pain. "Jack, nothing can be done. On Wednesday when my parents return, the engagement will be announced." "They would still insist ya marry someone who strikes der child?" "It's just the way things work." Katrina stood and left the room, Jack not far behind. As they headed downstairs, Jack tried to convince Katy to stay with the newsies until her parents return. "I don't belong here with the lower class." Jack grabbed her arm and stopped her in the middle of the stairway. "Don't think fer a minute dat yer insults'll stop me. Dese past few days 'ave changed ya, but yer pride's stoppin' ya from acceptin' th' pertection ya need." Katrina wrenched her arm free from Jack's grasp and glared at him. She knew her place wasn't with the newsies, but Jack kept insisting her place was with them. "Ya think Parker loves ya," continued Jack, "but his actions don't show love." Katrina turned and continued downstairs, ignoring Jack. She walked past the other newsies to the front. "One thing that escapes you Mr. Kelly, and that is Jay's thoughts are of my safety." Somethin' dat escapes you is he feels threatened by a member of th' lower class, someone yer parents would forbid you'se ta love." Katy left the lodging house in a huff, while the other newsies stared at Jack. "Jack, ya can't shoot yer mouth off like dat. She could 'ave ya arrested fer what ya said." said Skittery. Jack leaned against the desk and stared at the back wall. "We wouldn't 'ave brung her if we knew who she was." said Kid. "I don't understand why she's changed so much in th' time I've known her." said Jack, still staring at the wall. Race put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I didn't like her 'cause she's an aristocrat, but her actions only mean one thing, she's afraid 'a' Parker." "Meanin' she's takin' th' safest way out." said Boots. "Guys, we have ta save her from dis Parker b'fore she really gets hoit." planned Jack. Just then the doors burst open and in stepped Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn newsies. "Jacky-boy, you've done it dis time." "What?" "Dis girl you've picked up? It's all over New York dat Jack Kelly's tryin' ta make a few bucks off'a stockbroker's daughter." Jack jumped up angrily. "Spot, dis girl don't see me as a human, but street trash." Mush grabbed Jack, stopping him from attacking Spot. "Ya 'ave ta ferget dis girl Jack. Her mind's made up." said Crutchy. "Look Jacky-boy, dis Parker lives in Brooklyn, I could soak 'im fer ya." "What good'll dat do?" asked Snoddy. "Katrina'd be more angry den happy if dat happened." said Race. "So what's th' plan Jack?" asked Dutchy. "We ferget 'bout Katrina and go back ta sellin' papes." Once again the doors swung open, but it wasn't a newsie who entered, it was James, the Cummings servant. "Mr. Kelly, Katy doesn't know I'm here, but I think this is important. She told me about your offer and as her protector I want you and your newsies to help in keeping her safe." Jack was puzzled. Why do ya want our help?" "She loves you Mr. Kelly, but her parents are strong aristocrats who taught her never to trust the lower class. Another reason is this isn't the first time Mr. Parker has attacked her." The room became silent and all eyes turned to Jack. "I have a plan, but we're gonna need yer help James." "What are you going to do?" asked the servant. "Save Katrina from her pride by movin' her here." answered Jack.  
  
Snoddy, Skittery, and Racetrack entered the Cummings home with James. "It's all bigger on the inside." said Race, glancing at the rows of paintings. "Miss Cummings, three men to see you." called James from the bottom of the stairs. Katrina rushed downstairs and was startled to see the newsies. They all three removed their caps and bowed. "What do you gentlemen want?" Snoddy spoke first. "Jack sent us here ta ask if yer set on marryin' Parker." "Of course I am." "I 'ave ta say," said Race, "ya did a good job coverin' up th' cuts on yer face." Katrina's eyes flared with anger. "If you think you can change my mind, it isn't going to happen. My decision is made and final." It was Skittery's turn to speak. "Do ya always use people like ya did Jack?" "What is this? You come here and question me like I was guilty of a crime."  
  
Katrina turned and started up the stairs, but stopped on the third step. She faced the three newsboys and looked at them. At that moment, everything that her parents and Jay had ever said to her left her mind, she understood they were wrong. "I don't know why, but I'm going to ask for your help until my parents return." "We ain't doin' dis ta see ourselves in da papes again." said Race. Katy stepped down and walked into the den. James motioned for the newsies to follow. They sat down and watched as Katrina wrote something. She finally put down her pen, folded the paper, and handed it to James, giving him instructions on what to do with it. "Katrina, we may be poor, but we ain't dumb." said Race. "I know Race," said Katy, which startled the newsie because it was the first time she referred to him by name, "you want to help me, not hurt me like I was always taught." Skittery stood and took Katy's hand, drawing her close to him. "Dis guy's got ya scared bad. The problem's ya don't 'ave th' guts ta go up against 'im like we did wit' Pulitzer." "We just wanna do what ya can't." finished Snoddy. Katrina sighed and looked away. "I still can't go through with it. My parents--" "Don't want to come home an' find ya dead." cut in Race. "Say, what was that ya sent with James?" asked Snoddy. "It was a note to Jay saying I was leaving for a few days, returning when my parents arrive on the Titanic." "So where'll ya stay?" asked Skittery, still holding onto Katy. "Maybe a motel." "Why? Der's th' room at th' lodgin' house. Klopper'll let ya stay der." said Race. "I don't want to be a burden. I also have to think about my social standing." "Snoddy 'n' Race, go get her stuff, she's comin' wit' us." commanded Skittery. The two newsies went upstairs to Katy's room. They soon came down with two suitcases, the same time James returned to the scene. "James, stop them." said Katrina. "Sorry, but for your own safety, you are staying with the newsies." The three newsies and Katrina went out the back door, leaving James alone. They walked through the alleys of Manhattan until they came upon the lodging house. "This is the second time today I have been here." said Katrina. Mush met them at the door, removing his cap at the sight of Katy. "Jack's waitin' fer ya." Katy entered the building. Jack was sitting on the steps talking to Spot and Swifty when she walked up to them. "Katy, dis is Spot, leader of th' Brooklyn newsies, and dat's Swifty." Spot stood, supporting himself with the famous gold-tipped cane. "Dis guy Parker lives in my territory, so I know 'bout his history wit' women. Yer the one dat's lasted longer." "I have known him since we were very young." said Katrina. "Then you should know he can't be trusted." stated Spot. "He's after yer money, not yerself." said Swifty. Jack, still sitting, grabbed Katy's hand. "Ya just met us a few days ago, an' from what I've seen, we're the only friends ya got." "What happened to yer servant?" asked Mush. "She had to leave for family reasons." answered Katrina. Jack finally stood and held Katrina close. They both knew that once her parents returned they would never see each other again. The other newsies knew it too. "Jacky-boy, I gotta head back ta Brooklyn. See ya." The newsies said good-bye to Spot as he left the lodging house. "Hey Katy," said Race, "Whatcha gonna do 'bout th' dinner party yer hostin' tomorra?" "What?" Race handed her a newspaper. On the front page was an article about a dinner party being hosted by the daughter of John Cummings. "How can this be? I didn't plan anything of the sort." "Ya can be sure Parker's behind this." said Snitch. Katrina turned to Mush. "Go to my house and ask James to empty my fathers closet, then bring its contents here." After Mush left, the other newsies asked Katrina what she was planning. "You can guess that Jay has something planned, and since you all want to help me, you have to be there at the party." "Yer goin' through wit' the party?" asked Skittery. "If it is in the paper, it's going to happen." said Katrina. "Why did you send Mush?" asked Kid Blink. "Jay doesn't know who you are really, so if you are dressed as an aristocrat, he will think you are one." "If he makes a move fer ya, we'll soak 'im." said Snoddy. "That's one way ta end a party." commented Race. They all laughed as they headed upstairs to the bunk room. Jack and Katrina stayed downstairs. "Dis has been a long day fer all of us." said Jack. Katrina's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so confused Jack. I used to trust Jay, but now...." Jack wrapped his arms around Katy and said, "The only thing dat separates us is money, somethin' yer Jay wants more of." Katrina looked into Jack's eyes through the tears. He wiped her face with his sleeve, smudging it with dirt, but Katy didn't care. He then lead her upstairs, stopping at her bedroom door. Before disappearing into her room, Katrina kissed Jack, this time she meant it.  
  
While the newsies were out selling their papers, Katrina and James readied the Cummings house for the evening event. "We are just lucky Cook saw the article and started preparing food early." said Katrina. "Your fathers partner was kind enough to find an orchestra as well." Katrina finished setting out the serving dishes and went on to making sure there were enough cigars an matches. "James, what do you think Jay is planning?" The servant turned and looked at Katrina. "It seems to me like he didn't see the picture in the paper of you with Mr. Kelly until the second time he came by yesterday. I think he is trying to make you look bad to teach you a lesson." "What?" "Well think about it. Thousands of people saw that picture. Jay is using that instance to show that you are spending more time with a newsie instead of preparing for an event that was put in the paper, making you look bad." Katrina looked at the wall clock. "I have to go. It's about time for the newsies to return." She was already dressed for the evening. When she reached the lodging house, Race and Itey were standing by the door talking. "Katrina, yer who we need ta answer a question." said Race. "What is it?" "How's Parker gonna react when he sees Cowboy?" "His picture was in th' papes, so he'll know Jack when he sees 'im." explained Itey. "Come inside." said Katy. They entered the building and stood next to the desk. "That picture never showed Jack's face did it?" asked Katrina. The two newsies nodded. Race looked at Itey and said, "Hey we gotta get ready fer tonight." As the two newsies went upstairs, Kloppman joined the young aristocrat. "I don't know what you're up to Miss Cummings, but don't think you can change these boys and bring them to your level." Katrina turned suddenly. "I'm not trying to change anyone." "Keep reminding yourself of your parents and how they would feel." Just then Pie Eater, Mush, Snoddy, and Skittery came down dressed like gentlemen. "I was afraid they wouldn't fit," said Katrina, "but they seem to fit just fine." "Yer father musta kept 'em from when he was younger." said Mush. Katrina was surprised to see Spot come down. "Ya don't think I'd let dese punks 'ave all the fun do ya?" Katy laughed. The other boys just rolled their eyes, they knew Spot never missed a chance to fight. "You'se sure bein' dressed like dis is gonna fool dis guy?" asked Snoddy. "You have to act like gentlemen as well." Race came down. "So we ain't gonna fool nobody." "Yeah, we don't talk like yer friends." said Skittery. "Say Katrina," said Spot, "who's goin' in wit' ya?" Katrina thought for a moment. She knew entering the party with Jack would have bad results. "Maybe you'se should go with Spot," suggested Snoddy, "yer friends might be impressed, you'se with a guy carryin' a cane an' all." The others agreed with the idea. "We better be going. I don't want to be late for my own affair." said Katrina, taking Spot's arm. The other newsboys slowly came down one by one ready for the evening event. When Jack came down he asked where Katy was. "She left with Spot." answered Race. "What? Why?" "Jack, ya can't be seen wit' 'er right off." said Mush. "Parker'll be expectin' it." finished Itey. "Say, we don't wanna be late." said Skittery. The Manhattan newsies left the lodging house and headed for the Cummings house. "Remember, Katy said not ta all come in at once." said Jack. "Why's that?" asked Dutchy. "'Cause we don't want 'em ta know we know each other." answered Boots. "So who goes first?" asked Jack. "I will." offered Snoddy. They came to the house, and as Snoddy entered, the others waited for their turn to go inside. Jack suddenly spotted a man with a black eye, the same side that Jack punched Katy's attacker. He waited for the man to go inside, then Jack followed. 


	3. Part 3

"We have missed you at the firm Katrina." "Yes well, I have been busy Mr. Marckwald." When Katrina entered her house with Spot, right away her father's partner latched onto her. "Yes Jay told me about you being attacked. Did the police ever find who it was?" "If they did I wasn't informed." Another guest asked Mr. Marckwald to join him, so he left Katrina's side for the first time that night. "Ya must be the only thing he looks forward ta at woik." said Spot. Katrina smiled and watched her guests. She hadn't seen Jay, making her wonder if he was ever going to show up. The orchestra ended their song and started to play a waltz. Couples crowded the floor to dance to the music. "Do you dance?" Katrina asked Spot. "Not really." Katrina grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "It's easy really." "I don't think dis is a good idea Katrina." whispered Spot. "If you want to fit in, you have to do something besides stand." Spot looked around at the other men and how they were holding their partners, then he held Katy the same way. "Don't look so nervous." whispered Katrina. Spot smiled but it didn't convince Katrina. She started to lead, then when Spot got the hang of it, they switched leaders. Jack watched the dancing and tried hard to keep from laughing at Spot learning to dance. He decided to stop searching for the man with the black eye and enjoy the party. "Excuse me sir, I have never seen you before. How are you associated with the Cummings family?" Jack turned to the guest that spoke. "I'm Katrina's cousin Jack." "Well, pleased to meet you Jack." said the guest, shaking hands with the newsie then leaving. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and was glad he thought so quickly. He suddenly spotted the man with the black eye again. Jack slowly walked toward him, making sure he wasn't seen by his target until he wanted to be.  
  
"Hey, 'ave we met b'fore," Jack asked the man, "'cause ya look familiar." "I don't think so." answered the man. "How'd ya get that shina?" "What business is it of yours?" asked the man while leaving Jack's presence. The waltz came to an end and a lively tune began. Spot and Katrina left the floor as it was crowded by more people. They made their way to Jack. "What did Frederick want? I saw you talking to him." questioned Katy. "Don't worry, I told him I was yer cousin." "Why, what's wrong?" asked Spot. "Nothing really, unless these people ask what your profession is." "We're in th' pape business." said Jack. "I can see you found someone to take my place until I got here." All three turned to see Jay. "I didn't think you were coming." said Katrina, taking his hand. "Thanks for keeping her company." said Jay to Jack and Spot, not recognizing them as newsies. The two newsies watched as Jay led Katy to the dance floor. Jack turned to Spot and said, "Spot, I found th' guy that attacked Katy." "He's here? Why'd he come after what he did?" "Who knows." A hand fell on Jack's shoulder. When he looked over there was Race with a big smile on his face. "These dopes'll believe anythin' ya tell 'em." "What'd ya say Race?" "Dis guy asked what I do, so I told 'im I was an associate ta Pulitzer." Jack laughed. "Some people must 'ave fergotten he died last year." Spot nudged Jack. "Yer girl's in trouble." Jack and Race looked to the dance floor and saw Jay raising his arm as if to strike Katy. Jack started for them but Race and Spot stopped him. "If ya go down der, yer cover's blown." said Race. There was no need for Jack to worry because Itey rushed over and grabbed Jay's arm before he could strike Katrina, while Snoddy took her in his arms. "Ya got some powerful arms der," said Itey, "but why show 'em by tryin' ta hit yer girl?" Jay wrenched his arm free. By this time everyone was watching the scene, even the band stopped playing. "Who are these people Katy?" he asked. "These are friends of mine." Jack and Spot looked at each other. Race looked at both of them and said, "Whatcha waitin' fer? An invitation?" The three newsies walked to the scene, joined by Skittery, Swifty, Mush, Boots, Pie Eater, Kid Blink, Dutchy, Snitch, and Specs. "Oh I get it," said Jay,realizing what was going on, "you no longer need my protection, so you hire newsies, the lowest of all." Spot took his cane and waved it in front of Jay's face. "Yer the one she needs pertection from." "I don't know what you are talking about newsboy." Snoddy pushed Katrina to Spot, who tore the sleeves of her dress, exposing her shoulders and arms. Everyone gasped at the sight of the bruises. "Ya can't say you'se don't know where dat came from." exclaimed Spot. Jay started to leave but two guests grabbed him. "How can you believe this newsie? I would never do that to Katy." "I must say Katy," said Mr. Marckwald, "You have been quiet through all of this." Katrina stepped up next to Jay. "I believe Mr. Parker is after something he will never get now." Jay grabbed Katy. "What are you saying Katrina?" "You think I would have anything to do with you after you strike and attack me?" "I never attacked you." Jack spoke up. "No, ya pay someone ta do it fer ya." Spot and Race stopped the man with the black eye from leaving. When Katrina saw who it was she gasped. "That's Richard." "No wonder he is after you," said Mr. Marckwald, "your father fired him just before he left for Europe." People started to leave the party much earlier than expected. They decided to stay out of what was unfolding in front of them. After a while only Katrina, Jay, the newsies, and Officer Ford were left at the Cummings house. The police had already taken Richard away. "Miss Cummings, you can press charges against Mr. Parker." said Ford. "Yes I know, but I'm not going to." "But he assaulted you!" "As you can see officer, she doesn't hold anything against me." Ford heaved a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere so he said good- night and left for his own home. "It is time for you to leave as well Mr. Parker." said Katrina. "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you sent that letter to me." Katy looked him in the eye and said, "You set me up." Jay grabbed her arm and drew her close, holding her tightly. "What are you doing with that street trash?" "Someone needs to watch over me while you are gone." Jay loosened his grip a little. "So we are still together?" Katrina nodded. The real truth was she couldn't stand Jay anymore, but she wanted things to be right between them when her parents returned. "I have to be going now." said Jay as he opened the door and left. The newsies gathered around Katrina. "Is it just me, or did it sound like she's usin' us?" asked Race. "You've seen what he does to me when he is angry, I don't want that again, and I don't want him coming after you Jack." "I get the feelin' dis guy don't like ya." said Specs. "Katy, ya can't keep goin' on like dis." said Jack. "If I remember right," said Pie Eater, "you was th' one dat started the whole thing." "Dat's right," said Snitch, "you was th' one dat pushed her in the alley." Jack started for Snitch but Katrina stopped him. "It doesn't matter who started this. What does matter is I asked for your protection until my parents return." Spot tapped his cane on the floor. "I gotta be goin' back ta Brooklyn." The other newsies left with him, except Jack. He sat down and stared at Katrina, wondering why she went back to treating him and the newsies like when they first met. "Katrina, what're ya holdin' onta with dis guy?" Katy turned suddenly. "I have to marry an aristocrats son, it's just the way the world works." "No, it's the way yer parents woik. Fer some reason ya can't think fer yerself, at least that's what's been taught to ya." Katrina glared at Jack as he stood and walked to her. He looked at her dress where Spot had torn it. "It's a wonder ya didn't charge Spot fer that." When Jack left Katrina went up to her room. She decided to stay at her own home and not go to the lodging house.  
  
Katrina was awakened by the sound of someone pounding at the front door. She got out of bed, pulled on a robe and went downstairs to see who it was. She could hear James telling whoever it was to come back later. "But ya don't understand, we 'ave ta see her now." said a familiar voice. Katrina rushed down the stairs and saw Snoddy and Swifty. "It's alright James, I will speak with them." The two newsies removed their caps, while James left to the kitchen. "Please come into the den gentlemen." Snoddy and Swifty followed Katy. She motioned for them to sit. "Now why are you here instead of selling your newspapers?" "Jack was taken by the bulls." said Swifty. Katrina gasped. "Why?" "Like der gonna tell street trash like us." said Snoddy. "Wait here." ordered Katy. She went upstairs and quickly dressed. When she returned to the den Swifty and Snoddy were waiting for her. "I don't know what I can do, but let's go to the police station and try to get Jack out of there." People passing by the Cummings house thought it strange to see the daughter of an aristocrat with two newsies. Katrina paid no mind to the odd looks by passers-by. Jay saw her (he was going to go visit her) and stared wide- eyed. He stepped in front of the trio and said, "Katrina." Katy pushed him aside like she didn't see or hear him. Jay followed behind them. "Katy, what are you doing with them? They are newsies." Katrina stopped and looked at Jay. "Swifty, would you please tell Mr. Parker good-bye for me?" Swifty smiled. "With pleasure ma'am." He swung around and punched Jay in the stomach. The youth doubled over. "Now you know what it was like for me." said Katrina, then turned and started to walk away. They reached the police station in time to see Jack being escorted in by officer Ford. "Ford, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Katrina. The officer turned suddenly. "Miss Cummings, what a surprise." "Never mind that. Why have you taken Jack?" We were told that he was conspiring to kidnap you for ransom." Katy's eyes were flaring with anger to the point Snoddy put a hand on her shoulder. "Where did you get this information?" "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that." "How much is bail?" Ford glanced over at Jack. "Five hundred dollars." Katrina nodded and started to leave. "You can't pay it." She turned. "Why is that?" "Young love." was all Ford said. Katy looked at Jack. When her eyes met his it was like she was telling him she wouldn't give up until he was released. The two newsies stood quietly next to Katy, waiting for the next move. "Let's go to the lodging house." said Katrina finally. The other newsies were waiting when they got there, including Spot. "So did ya get Jack out?" asked Boots. Katy looked away. She felt like she let her friends down. "They won't take her money 'cause of her feelin's toward Jack." explained Swifty. Spot took Katy's hand. "At least ya tried ta help." "Who can we find ta pay fer Jack's release?" asked Crutchy. "Hey, what about Denton?" suggested Kid Blink. "He can't help 'cause he's away fer the Sun." said Race. "It's no use, we'll never get him out." said Katrina. "Hey, we didn't quit the strike when it looked bad," said Itey, "an' we sure as hell ain't gonna stop now." Kloppman walked in at that moment with a stack of papers. "You're going to need to leave. I have a lot of filing to do." The newsies and Katrina went out into the streets of Manhattan. "So what now?" asked Skittery. Katrina's face suddenly brightened. She grabbed Spot and said, "I have an idea. You boys wait here for us." The aristocrat young lady and the Brooklyn newsie walked through the streets of Manhattan until Katrina stepped in front of a business firm. "What's dis place?" asked Spot. "This is my fathers firm. His partner, the one who stuck by me yesterday, can help." answered Katrina. They walked into the building and immediately they were greeted by Mr. Marckwald. "I'm glad to see you here again Katy. I thought maybe you had forgotten to hold down your father's part." He then turned to Spot and shook his hand. "I have to tell you this isn't social, it is personal." said Katy. Mr. Marckwald became serious. "What is the problem?" "We need five hundred dollars from you." The partner became puzzled. "Katy, you have that kind of money, why do you need me to give you that amount?" "It's more complicated sir," said Spot, "we need you to use the money to release our friend." Marckwald picked up a newspaper that was sitting on a nearby desk and showed them the front page picture, it was of Jack. "Could that be the friend?" Katrina nodded. "Yes, that's him." "Sorry, I can't help you." "Why not?" "Because he is against you. The proof is there." "What proof? A headline?" Marckwald stopped. He realized Katrina was right, a headline wasn't proof of anything. "I'll have to think about it. Now I have to get back to work."  
  
Spot and Katy left the firm and slowly walked back to the lodging house. When they got there the newsies were waiting for them. "So what was yer great idea?" asked Dutchy. "I talked to my father's partner. He said he would think about it." "That's bettah den nothin'." She sat down on the steps next to Race and Pie Eater. Race put an arm around her and said, "You've done everythin' ya can." "Excuse me, please." said Katrina as she went into the lodging house. "She's really fightin' dis." said Spot. "What?" questioned Dutchy. "She wants ta stay with us, but as soon as Titanic comes it, Parker's in an' we're out." explained Race. Spot sat down where Katy had been before. The others stood or sat in silence, thinking of how to help their friend.  
  
"Miss Cummings, you have to accept the fact that Mr. Parker is the chosen one for you, not Jack." Kloppman had seen how troubled Katy was and asked her to tell him about it.  
  
"But Jay has abused me these past few days. He never thought of hurting me before." The old man put a hand on Katy's and smiled. "Once you two are married, he won't strike you anymore." "How can you be sure?" "He won't have to worry about the threat of Jack anymore." Katrina heaved a sigh as she left Kloppman and went upstairs to her room. The newsies came in and sat around the desk. "You boys have a problem?" asked Kloppman. "Klopper, what can ya do fer a girl like Katy?" asked Itey. "You boys were hired to protect that girl, that's all you can do." "I told ya he'd say dat." said Race. "I still say we should soak Parker." said Spot. "Like we're not in enough trouble." said Boots. Spot tapped Snoddy and told him to get Katrina. He went upstairs and soon came back with Katrina. "Thought of anything else we can do to help Jack?" she asked. "No." answered Spot. Katrina sat on the stairs and buried her face in her hands. Spot hesitantly put an arm around her. "Katy, dis Parker's gettin' to ya bad." Pie Eater stood and held out his hand to Katrina. "I think we should go and visit Jack." Katy took his hand and stood they walked out of the lodging house and headed toward the police station. "I never dreamed an aristocrat would be our friend." said Racetrack. "The dream'll end when Titanic comes." said Crutchy.  
  
"Ford, I want to see Jack Kelly." Officer Ford looked up from his paperwork. "Why is it that when I see you one of them is with you instead of Mr. Parker?" Katrina squeezed Pie Eater's hand so he didn't retaliate to the remark given. "That's not your concern. Now can I see the prisoner?" Ford got up and picked a key hanging on a hook on the wall. He led them down a hall until he stopped and unlocked the cell containing Jack. Katy and Pie Eater entered, Ford closing the door behind them. Jack looked up and was surprised to see Katrina. "What're ya doin' 'ere?" "I talked to my father's partner. He'll think about bailing you out." "An' den what? In five days yer parents'll return an' we'll just be a memory, I'll leave yer life forever." "Jack it wouldn't matter if you left or stayed, my life will never be the same. I love you." Both Pie Eater and Jack stared at Katrina. They couldn't believe what they just heard. "Do ya know what you'se just said?" asked Pie Eater. "Yes I do. Jack has shown me in the few days I've known him what love really is." "How?" asked Jack. "Jay didn't seem to care that I was attacked." Jack stood and took Katrina in his arms. "Yer not sayin' dis ta make me feel better are ya?" Katrina shook her head no. Jack then kissed her, Pie Eater leaned back against the cell bars and smiled. Ford came back and unlocked the door once again. "It's time for you to go." Pie Eater took Katrina's hand and escorted her out of the cell. They walked out of the station and started to head back to the lodging house. Pie Eater suddenly grabbed Katrina and ran in the opposite direction and dodged into an alley, running in and out of the streets until they came to the statue of Horace Greeley, where they ran into Spot. "Hey Pie Eater, what's the rush?" Pie Eater pushed Katy into Spot. "Take her ta Brooklyn wit' ya." "I can't--" "Spot, ya gotta!! Parker's lookin' fer her." Pie Eater then spun around and left for the lodging house. Spot looked at Katy who was still in his arms. "I guess yer stayin' in Brooklyn." He grabbed her hand and ran until they came to the Brooklyn bridge, then the two walked into Spot Conlon's territory. He took her to the docks where the Brooklyn Boys were waiting. "Boys, dis is Katrina. We're gonna help Jacky-boy pertect her." He then turned to Katrina, "ya must be tired after all that's happened. I'll take ya to our place." Spot and the Brooklyn Boys went to the Brooklyn Newsie Lodging house and retired for the night.  
  
The sound of the lodging house owner waking the Brooklyn Boys rang in Katy's ears as she slipped into her dress from the day before. She almost regretted her parents' return because she thought it was exciting being with the newsies. There was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" "Swindler. Spot wants ta see ya b'fore sellin' papes." Katrina opened the door to see a tall newsboy blocking the way. He moved aside and led her downstairs where Spot was waiting. "How'd ya sleep?" "Fine thank you." "Ya need to return ta Manhattan, so Swindler here's gonna take ya home." Spot then left the lodging house to start work. "Shall we go ma'am?" asked Swindler. Katrina nodded. They left the lodging house and walked through the streets of Brooklyn. Not a word was spoken as Swindler and Katrina crossed the Brooklyn Bridge and entered Manhattan. The newsie followed Katy as she made her way home. When they reached their destination, Swindler looked at the house with wide eyes. "Ya live here?" "Yes I do." Swindler looked at Katy. "I gotta go now that yer home." "Yes, of course, thank you." said Katy as she disappeared into her home. James rushed to the door thinking intruders were entering the house. When he saw who it was he ran up to her and hugged her. "James, I'm famished, is breakfast ready?" The servant let her go. "Yes, I will bring it to you." Katrina went into the dining room and waited for James. He soon came in with a tray piled high with food. She immediately started eating the rich food, enjoying each and every bite. "You act as though you haven't eaten in days." said James. "I didn't have time to yesterday." Katrina then gave James some money. "Find one of the newsies and buy a paper for me." James took the money and left. Katrina finished every bit of food that he brought her, and sat back in her chair, waiting for James to return. He soon returned and handed Katy the newspaper. She looked at the front page headlines and saw nothing of importance, so she set the paper down on the table. "I'll read the rest later. I was expecting a headline saying I was kidnapped or something like that." "Where did you stay last night?" "In Brooklyn with Spot." James cleared the table as Katrina went upstairs to change into a clean dress. As she fixed her hair she noticed something on the fire escape outside her bedroom window. Katrina stood and opened the window, there was Dutchy, with unsold newspapers. "What are you doing here?" "It's important ya meet us at Tibby's dis afternoon." said the newsie. Katrina nodded then closed the window while Dutchy climbed down the fire escape. She finished getting ready for the day and then went downstairs. "James, I'll be leaving this afternoon." "Katy, what about the firm? You haven't been there for almost a week." "I was there yesterday." Katrina went into the den and sorted through the mail and found a wireless message from her father. It read: Enjoying Titanic very much. Miss you very much, will see you soon. Tears formed in Katy's eyes as she read the note. She missed her parents very much and couldn't wait for their return. She wiped away the tears and set the note down. She exited the den and called James. When he appeared she said, "I am going to leave now." "But it is only eleven-thirty." "I need some time to myself before I go to my meeting." James nodded as Katrina turned and left the house. Katrina didn't know where she was going to go, but she didn't care. Her thoughts went to the day her parents left for Europe and how happy she was for her parents because they were coming home on the Titanic. Katy was now angry that she didn't go with them and ride on the unsinkable ship. So engrossed in her thoughts, Katrina lost track of time and found she was late meeting the newsies. "I hope they are still there." Katy said to herself as she quickly made her way to Tibby's. 


	4. Part 4

Itey waved to Katrina when she entered the diner. She made her way to the table and sat next to him. "Now what is this all about?" Yer love fer Cowboy." answered Race. Katrina became puzzled. Snitch explained. "The cop at th' station heard what ya said an' told Parker 'bout it." "Now," continued Boots, "he's lookin' fer ya an' ya can guess why." Katrina sat stunned. "There's more," said Specs, "he's willin' ta leave you'se alone if you agree ta send Jack away ta--" "You mean if I agree to his murder." finished Katrina. The newsies nodded. "How do I get out of this one?" "We'll see to it dat he don't touch ya." said Boots. "Just don't agree with 'im on anythin' he says 'bout Jack." said Itey. Katrina sat back. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" "No, der's somethin' else," said Race, "yer dad's partner was in on the attack, he's the one dat paid the guy, not Parker. He wasn't expectin' Jack at all, so the plan was a flop." "What did he expect to gain?" asked Katrina. "Yer father's part in the firm." answered Itey. Katy stood up and started to leave but Race grabbed her. "Ya can't do anythin' 'bout what we told ya." "He's right," said Specs, "der's nothin' you'se can do 'til Titanic comes."  
  
The mention of Titanic brought tears to Katrina's eyes. Race let go quickly because he thought he hurt her. "What happened?" "It wasn't you," said Katrina, drying her eyes, "I just didn't realize how much I missed my parents until today." Racetrack put his arms around Katrina, surprising Specs, Snitch, Boots, and Itey because he was against helping Katy from the beginning. "Yer parents'll be back soon and everythin'll be as it should be." Katrina looked up at Race. "What do you mean 'as it should be'?" "Yer parents'll see to it ya marry Parker." Katrina pushed away. "I'm not going to marry him, and my parents will agree with me when they hear what has happened." "But dey won't agree with ya when dey hear Jack's yer choice." said Itey. Katrina was reminded that her parents were very aristocratic and would object to a newsie in the family. "You'se should come to th' lodgin' house wit' us and get yer stuff." said Boots. "Why?" "The bulls'll think we stole from ya the way things're goin'." answered Snitch. Katrina left the diner with the newsboys and went to the lodging house to gather her stuff up and take it home. Spot and Swindler were standing next to the registration desk when they arrived. "We just wanted ta make sure you was all right." said Spot. "Ya think you'se guys could help her move her stuff outta here?" asked Race. The two Brooklyn newsies followed Katy up the stairs to help her. Snoddy came down and stood next to Race. "Ya got her ta leave." "Hey, we're in enough trouble as it is." said Specs. Katrina came downstairs. Spot and Swindler followed, carrying her luggage. She thanked the newsies for letting her stay with them and then left. The two newsies followed in silence until Swindler whispered, "I thought Jack was gonna come to th' lodgin' house an' surprise her." Spot just nodded. He then followed Katrina up the front steps into her house. "Take them upstairs, first door on the right." commanded Katy. As Spot and Swindler went upstairs, Katy went into the den. She opened the doors and stepped in then stopped. Sitting in one of the chairs was Jack Kelly. "My father's partner did pay for your release." "No, Medda did." "But--" "Race told her everythin' an' she came wit' the money." Katrina turned to the desk and sat down. "Katy I know ya tried yer best ta get me outta der." "Everyone I ever trusted is now against me." Jack stood up and walked to Katy. He saw she was holding the wireless message from her parents. "Maybe yer parents leavin' was a good way fer ya to learn about life. Don't trust just anyone." "But I have known both Jay and Markckwald since I was a child." Jack stood her up and looked in her eyes. "I've only known you'se fer six days an' you've changed just like them." He leaned forward and was going to kiss her, but the doors to the den opened and the two Brooklyn newsies stepped in. "Yer stuff's upstairs." said Spot. "We couldn't open th' door, so we set th' bags in the hall." added Swindler. "What? Why would the door be locked?" asked Katy. The two newsies shrugged. They left because they could see that they weren't wanted any longer. "I think I should check that door." said Katrina, trying to break the silence. Jack grabbed her hand. "It might be a trick." She withdrew her hand from his grasp and left the den. Jack followed her as she made her way up the stairs. "Hey, didn't I smash that door?" he asked. Katrina stopped. "Now that I think about it, the door was fixed when I returned the next morning." Jack stepped in front of Katrina and grabbed the doorknob. It turned and clicked, indicating it wasn't locked at all. Jack suddenly grabbed Katrina and ran out of the house. "Jack, what are you doing?" The newsie walked away from the house as fast as he could, Katrina followed. "Someone was behind that door, an' dey were waitin' fer us." "Why do you say that?" Jack turned to her. "Swindler said the bags were outside the door. I didn't see 'em." They walked in silence until Race ran into them. "Hey Cowboy." "She's stayin' another night wit' us." Race turned to Katy. "Can't stay away from 'im?" Jack slapped Race on the arm. "Someone's at her place." The three reached the lodging house as others were coming in. Kloppman saw Katrina and shook his head. "You're going to end up a resident here if this keeps up." "I can't wait for my parents to return." Katrina leaned against the desk. Snoddy stood next to her and slowly put a hand on hers. She looked up at him and smiled. "Katy, ya got us 'til Titanic comes." said Dutchy. Jack took her other hand. "Ya got me." "Until Titanic comes." added Katrina. The newsies suddenly became silent. Itey finally asked, "Ya mean yer still set on Parker?" Katy shook her head. "No but my parents are." "I think your parents have too strong a hold on your life," said Kloppman, "you're nineteen, you should make your own decisions." The aristocrat turned and looked at Kloppman, then at Jack. She realized then how much of a hold her parents had on her. "I never went against my parents before." "You should find a way ta show 'em the real Parker." said Swifty. Suddenly Katy gripped Jack's arm. "Did you see James at the house?" "No I didn't." answered Jack. "He might be in trouble. He was there when I left this afternoon." "Don't worry," said Boots, "me 'n' Swifty'll check it out." The two newsboys left as Jack tried to calm Katrina down. He sat her down on the steps and held her tight. "Why can't the bulls do somethin' about Parker?" asked Itey. "Cause he pays 'em ta stay off 'is back." answered Race. "Not Ford." said Skittery. All eyes turned to him, so he explained, "At the party he tried ta get Katrina ta press charges against Parker." "But why would he tell Parker 'bout what happened in the cell?" asked Pie Eater. "He don't like newsies." said Kid Blink. Katrina stood up. "I'm going to bed." The newsies said good-night to her as she went up the stairs. When the sound of her door closing was heard, the newsies gathered around. "Jack, if ya love her, do everythin' ta help her." said Crutchy. The doors swung open as Boots and Swifty came in. "I don't know what yer talkin' about Jack, der's nobody der." said Boots. "What about James?" asked Jack. "He's fine. Went to the apartments ta visit with a friend." answered Swifty. Jack started up the stairs and turned to the newsies. "We should get some sleep." The other newsies followed him upstairs to the bunk room.  
  
Katrina was up and ready before the newsies because she had to get ready for church. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" "Jack." "Come in." The door opened and in stepped Jack Kelly. He looked at Katrina and smiled.  
  
"What is it?" asked Katrina, confused. "Just a few days ago ya needed yer servant ta help ya dress. What happened?" Katrina turned red with embarrassment. "I decided not to bother with it." Jack took her hand. "Ya still look beautiful." He then held her at arms length. "What're ya all dressed up fer?" "I'm going to church." "Where'd the dress come from?" "I left it here yesterday." He then held her close once again, almost like he would never let go. "Jack, why don't you come with me?" He looked at her as if she were insane. "Me go ta church?" Katrina nodded. "I'm not dressed fer it." "Wear my father's suit. You still have it don't you?" Jack slowly left the room. He wasn't sure about going to church with Katrina because of all the news surrounding them. He then thought that maybe Katy was trying to show her aristocratic friends that there is more to a newsie than just news. "Hey Jack, what're ya doin' with dose fancy threads?" asked Mush. "Goin' ta church with Katy." The other newsies gathered around. "Do ya think she'd let us come?" asked Snoddy. There was a knock at the bunk room door. "You can all come but you have to hurry. I don't want to be late." They all rushed to grab the suits they had worn to the party. Downstairs Katrina waited for the newsies to come down. Spot came in and saw her leaning against the desk. "Yer lookin' pretty today. What's up?" "I'm waiting for the boys so I can go to church." Spot tapped his cane on the side of the desk and took of his cap. "Interestin'." Katrina turned to Spot. "You think they shouldn't go?" He put a hand on hers. "Newsies in church ain't heard of." The newsies came down at that moment. Katy grabbed Jack's arm and left the lodging house. Mush, Race, Snoddy, Kid Blink, Boots, Itey, and Skittery followed. They came to the old building and the newsies stopped to marvel at it. "We don't want to be late." said Katy. Jack took her by the hand and walked with her into the church, the others following close behind. People stared at Katrina as she entered the sanctuary. They couldn't believe that the daughter of an aristocrat would come to church with newsies. As Katrina and the newsies sat down, an elderly gentleman approached Katrina and said, "Miss Cummings, these men don't belong here." "Didn't Jesus die for them as well?" The man walked away angrily. Jack touched Katy's arm and asked, "Who's dat?" Katy sat next to Jack. "That was Pastor Carter." "Touchy guy." commented Race. People rushed to their seats as the organ started to play. Katrina stood, as did the newsies, and they sang the hymns. The singing ended when Pastor Carter took his place at the pulpit. His sermon was about the slaves of Egypt and how the great empire was built on the backs of others. Boots leaned into Snoddy and whispered, "Dis guy's goin' on 'bout us I'm thinkin'." When church was over and people started to socialize, Katy and the newsies made their way to the exit, but someone blocked their path. "Hello Katy." Katrina gasped and hid behind Jack. "I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" "Hey Parker, I'll bet ya double 'r' nothin' she don't wanna talk ta you'se." said Race. People stopped talking and watched what was happening. They couldn't believe that newsies were protecting an aristocrat. "I don't understand why she wouldn't want to talk to me. We are practically engaged." "Yeah, yer already actin' like the drunk husband." said Kid Blink. "What is going on here?" Everyone turned to see Pastor Carter. He stood between the newsies and Jay. "What is this all about?" "We just wanna go home." answered Skittery. "But Parker here won't get outta the way." said Boots. Carter turned to Katrina. "See what happened when you bring the rabble off the streets into the church?" Katrina had had enough. She pushed Jack out of the way so Carter was right in front of her. "You should listen to your own sermons once in a while. This 'rabble' as you call them, make New York what it is. This great city was built by the work of the lower class." "Katrina, don't defend--" started Jay. "They build this city by the sweat of their backs, which is more than I can say for some of the people here." Jay grabbed Katrina violently. "How can you defend them?! Unless your relationship with them is more intimate that the public knows you--" Before Jay could finish, Katrina slapped him in the face, surprising everyone watching, even the newsies. "As of right now, our relationship is over, and once my parents return I will tell them my choice." Jay glared at Katy. "You're going to regret what you just did." She started to leave but Jay grabbed her. Snoddy lunged and punched the aristocratic gentleman in the stomach. Then the newsies and Katy left the church, while the people stood in shock at what happened. When they got to the lodging house the newsies were laughing at what had happened. "Didja see 'is face when she slapped 'im?" laughed Race. "How 'bout when Snoddy punched 'im?" asked Jack. Spot was talking to Kloppman when they returned. "So how was church?" he asked. "Ya shoulda been der," said Mush, "Katy told off the others when dey said we don't belong der." "She also slapped Parker when he said we weren't worth defendin'." added Itey. "Haven't seen dat kinda action since the strike." said Skittery. The newsies laughed. Katrina grasped Spot's hand, surprising him. "Could you do something for me?" "Sure, what is it?" "Could you, as you say, 'soak' Jay?" The newsies stopped and stared. "I was waitin' fer ya ta say somethin'." said Spot with a smile. "Are ya sure dat's a good idea?" asked Jack. "I have had enough of hiding from him." Race tapped Snoddy's shoulder. "Let's go an' tell Crutchy what happened." They went upstairs, leaving Jack, Spot, Itey, Skittery, Mush, Katrina, and Boots. Spot asked what happened and every one of them told him at once the events of the morning. "So ya finally fought back Katy?" asked Spot. "I was proud that I did it." she commented. The doors swung open and in walked two young men. Katrina looked up and said, "David, Les, what are you doing here?" "How do ya know Dave 'n' Les?" questioned Jack. "I'll answer that one for you," said David, "we work for her father." "That was the greatest thing I ever saw this morning." said Les. Jack stood up. "You'se two were at the church?" "Yeah Cowboy, we were." said Les. Boots walked up to Dave and leaned against him. "So what do ya think of yer sister's replacement?" Dave looked at Jack. "Katrina's your girl?" Les turned to his brother. "That's what Marckwald was so upset about." The sound of a crutch on the stairs was heard and everyone looked to see Crutchy come down with a big smile on his face. "I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. Katrina givin' dat guy what he deserves." The other newsies walked to the back room and left Katrina and Jack alone. He went up and sat on the top of the stairs, Katrina followed and sat next to him. She nuzzled her head into his chest and he put an arm around her. "Do you regret what's happened this past week?" he asked. "No." "Why?" Katrina looked up at him. "I have learned so much from you and the newsies, like the truth instead of what my mother and father taught me." Spot came out of the back room and opened the front entrance to the lodging house. "I gotta get back ta Brooklyn." The newsies said good-bye then hung around the lodging house. The silence was broken when the doors opened and James rushed in. Katrina rushed to his side and hugged him. "Katy, I rushed over here as soon as I could so I could give you this." said James, handing her a slip of paper. Katrina took it and found it to be another wireless from Titanic. She quickly went upstairs and closed her bedroom door. "What's up James?" asked Specs "Another message from her mother and father." "Aren't they comin' back in three days?" asked Skittery. James nodded. "Three days left for her and Jack ta be together." Jack stomped up the stairs to see how Katy was. He was mad that he may never see Katy again. He came to the door and knocked. When there was no answer he opened the door and entered the room. Katrina was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face. Jack rushed over to her and embraced her. "What is it Katy?" She handed him the note. He took it and read it, every word his face falling. "We may only have two days instead of three." she said. Jack crumpled the paper and threw it out the window. He then pulled Katy up from the bed. "Katy, ya may 'ave ta choose between me 'n' yer parents." Katrina looked at him. "How can I choose?" Jack then pulled her close and kissed her. When they broke away, Katy turned away. "What is it?" asked Jack. "This is the biggest decision I have ever had to make." Jack understood what she was saying and left her to her thoughts. When he went downstairs the newsies asked how Katy was. He just walked past them as if he didn't hear them. Snoddy went upstairs to investigate. "Katrina, is everythin' all right?" She turned to Snoddy, a tired look on her face. "Y'know yer parents love ya an' so they should want ya ta be happy, not miserable." Katrina rushed to Snoddy and hugged him tightly. She then kissed him on the cheek and left the room. "Where is Jack?" she asked. "He just left." said Skittery. James took her hand. "I think it is time for you to go home and get some rest." Katrina didn't argue. She let James lead her out of the lodging house and to home.  
  
Jack walked around Central Park thinking about how to deal with the problem of Katrina. He had to admit that being with the newsies made her stronger, but not when it came to her parents. Then the thought came to him that maybe Katy wasn't the girl for him. Jack quickly dismissed that thought because he knew Katy was the one. Darkness enveloped the city of New York, letting the night lights glow. Jack slowly walked back to the lodging house. He walked in and saw Race talking to Dutchy. "Hey Cowboy, where've ya been?" asked Race. "I was out thinkin'." was his reply. "About Katy?" asked Dutchy. Jack leaned against the desk, not answering Dutchy. "Jack, ya gotta keep dis girl. Don't lose her." said Race. "Race, her parents might be comin' back Tuesday instead of Wednesday." Both Dutchy and Race looked at each other then left Jack. They decided to not ask him any more questions. Kloppman came in and saw the frustrated look on Jack's face. "Jack, after all that you have done for that girl, you can't lose her now." "So how do I keep her?" "You have to figure that out yourself." Jack went upstairs and into the bunk room. Every newsie was asleep, so he made sure to be quiet so not to disturb them. He laid down on his bunk and stared at the ceiling. He started to get the feeling that the newsies and Kloppman were going to miss Katy a lot if she chose to make her parents happy. He didn't mind really because he knew they loved her like a sister. "Hey Jack, you awake?" "Yeah Pie Eater." Jack whispered back. "Still thinkin' 'bout Katy?" Jack rolled over. "Yeah, why?" "I don't think ya have much ta worry about. She loves ya, I know." "How?" "You'se ferget I was the one der when she said somethin' to ya." Jack didn't hear what Pie Eater said because he had fallen asleep.  
  
Katrina sat in front of her bedroom window for a long time before settling into bed. She kept telling herself that Jack made her happy, so her parents would like him. She knew she was only fooling herself because her mother and father were sure she and Jay were going to get married. The thought of never seeing Jack again pained her. She had learned so much in the last week about the newsies who she knew as non-existent before. "If only there was a way I could show mother and father what I have learned." she said to herself. She thought about when she first met Jack and how strange a meeting it was. What would have happened if he had never pushed her in the alley? Katy then thought of Jay and how much he changed. She wondered what would have happened if she had told him about Jack right away. "He probably would have gone after Jack sooner than he did." She rolled over as her eyelids started to become heavy. Sleep overcame her body, and as she drifted off to sleep, Katrina thought about Jack and the life of happiness she would have with him. After all, she thought, he made me what I am now. 


	5. Part 5

The morning was different for Katrina. She woke up earlier than usual, before the sounds of Manhattan were heard. She took her time getting ready for the day, slowly looking through her collection of dresses, trying to find one more beautiful than the others. When she finally found one, Katrina dressed, asking Cook to help her with her corset. She then sat down at her vanity and started to fix her hair. As she put the last barret in, the tragic news was heard. Outside her bedroom window she heard newsies selling their papers, yelling the headline, "Titanic hits iceberg and sinks! Thousands sent to a watery grave! Extra extra...." Katrina walked to her window and looked out to see who she was hearing. Snitch was there, but he didn't know Katy saw him. The sound of the door opening caused Katy to turn away from the window. Jack walked in and stood in front of her. He opened the rolled up paper he had and set it down on the vanity. He then looked in Katrina's eyes, his face in all ways solemn. They stood that way for a long time until Jack turned and left the room, not a word spoken. Katrina glanced at the newspaper and saw the headline. She couldn't believe it, the unsinkable Titanic does the impossible, and it had to be when her parents were on board. She left her bedroom and went downstairs. James and Cook didn't say a word when they saw her because they knew she wanted to deal with this tragic event by not talking about it. Katy opened the front door to reveal dozens of reporters wanting an interview. She quickly shut the door and left through the back door. She walked through the streets of Manhattan in a daze. Passers-by watched her with sympathy in their hearts for the young aristocrat. She walked up the steps of her father's firm and went inside. "Katy, this is tragic, how are you?" asked Mr Markwald. She glared at him and said, "This is what you wanted all along wasn't it? You wanted the firm to yourself didn't you?" Mr. Marckwald nervously looked around at the other employees. "I don't know what you mean." "Don't give me that!" exclaimed Katy. David and Les suddenly appeared and held the young girl. "Your plan didn't work before, the one where you paid someone to attack me so you could somehow get the firm all to yourself." "Katy I--" "Don't get your hopes up! My mother and father may still be alive!" Les grabbed Katrina and quickly exited the firm building, David followed. "Katrina," said Les, "when your parents return, they will take care of Mr. Marckwald." David and Katy noticed he said when her parents return, meaning she shouldn't give up hope. Les then took her hand and walked Katy to the Newsboy Lodging House. When they entered, some of the newsies hadn't gone to work yet. When they saw Katrina, they all removed their caps. "I want to remind you all that you are still to protect me until my parents return." said Katy. The newsies nodded. They could see she was trying to find hope in such a tragic time. "You boys need to get to work." said Kloppman. One by one the newsies left the lodging house. Race whispered to Swifty, "The one time we get a headline an' it has ta be dis." Katrina leaned against the desk and stared blankly at the back wall. Kloppman left her there as he went to work organizing and filing. She finally asked, "What if my parents went down with the ship?" Kloppman stopped and looked at Katy. "Don't think like that. Your parents may have survived." Les stood next to Katrina. "We thought Jack had left us for good during the strike, but he came back." "Your parents will too." finished Dave. Katy looked at the two brothers. "What if they don't return?" Dave and Les were confused because not ten minutes ago Katrina made it clear that her mother and father may still be alive. "Katy, don't give up hope." Katrina's blank look became one of worry. "Where will I live if my parents don't return?" Kloppman put a hand on hers. "Katrina, that room you have been staying in has never been used. You could stay there until you find someplace better."  
  
Les and David left the lodging house to return to work. Jack entered not long after they left. "Back already Jack?" asked Kloppman. "People're like vultures. Der buyin' papes right 'n' left." He suddenly stopped when he saw Katrina. She stood upright and walked to Jack. One look in his eyes and hers filled with tears. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. He stood there with Katy in him arms until she had cried herself dry. When she pushed away, his shirt was soaked. "Jack, how could this happen?" He wiped her wet face dry. 'Katy, ya just have ta think dat they may still be alive." She grasped his hand and said, "Even if they did return, how could I tell them about you?" Jack stared. "You'd still go back ta Parker fer yer parents?" Katrina looked away and turned her back on Jack. "I don't know what I would do." He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him once more. "I don't want to lose you. I may have lost my mother and father." Jack turned and went upstairs to change his shirt. Soon he came down and saw Racetrack had returned. "Hey Cowboy." was all the newsie said. Everyone around Katy was afraid of saying something about Titanic. They knew she was trying to be strong. The lodging house doors opened and in walked Swindler and Spot. They saw Katrina and stopped. "How is Brooklyn?" she asked, forcing a smile. "Uh, fine." answered Swindler. Spot went over to her and hugged her tight. "Ya don't have to pretend, we know yer hurtin'." "Da truth is we came ta see if we could help ya." said Swindler. Katrina looked at the two Brooklyn boys and said, "I may want a different place to stay." Race glanced over at Jack who just stared at Katrina. "Manhattan reminds me too much of what I may have lost." Swindler, for the first time, put a hand on hers. "You'se should stay 'ere 'cause ya may not wanna be close ta Parker right now." Racetrack sat on the stairs. "Ya don't have ta make a choice right now. Wait 'til ya know fer sure." The other newsies came into the lodging house. "You'd think the world was endin' the way people are actin'." said Dutchy. Katrina looked at the newsboy and asked, "What is it like out there?" "People crowdin' the streets ta find out survivors, that kind of thing." he answered. "I heard someone say der's more livin' than what said in da papes." said Snoddy. "Guess der keepin' in touch with the ship what saved 'em." said Boots. Katrina's face brightened. "That means there is a chance my parents are alive." "Not ta change the subject," said Spot, "but remember the favor ya asked me?" Katrina turned to Spot. "Yes, what about it?" Swindler answered, "Parker had the bulls all over his home. Der was no way we could get in." Katy's smile faded. "So he'll still be looking for me." "I'm thinkin' Jack too." said Snitch. Katrina walked up to Jack and put her hand on his chest. "If I carried the burden of knowing I was the reason this heart stopped beating...." She never finished what she was saying. Jack put a finger to her lips and kissed them. Swindler leaned into Crutchy and whispered, "Do ya get the feelin' she's hopin' her parents don't return?" Crutchy nodded. "It shows real bad." "Hey Jacky-boy," said Spot, "what're we gonna do about Parker?" "There's nothing you can do." said Kloppman. Snoddy stood up and walked to the stairs. "We can't let him take Katrina." "How can we stop 'im?" asked Skittery. Jack had his arms around Katy. He looked at her and asked, "Do ya know somethin' that'll help us?" She thought for a moment before answering, "I can't think of anything." Race turned to Spot. "He lives in yer territory, don't ya know what he does?" Spot drummed his fingers on the desk and removed his cap, setting it down on the desk. Swindler suddenly grabbed Katrina and said, "We can't keep it from ya anymore," he glanced over at Spot, who nodded, "ya should know Parker's been seein' another woman." Katrina looked at Swindler, then down at the floor. He slowly pulled her close to him in a hug. "So he's been stringin' Katy along all dis time?" asked Snoddy angrily. "I say we soak 'im now." said Boots. "Works fer me." said Specs. Katrina ran up the stairs and shut herself in her room. "Maybe we shouldn't 'ave told her what we knew." said Spot. "She needed to know." said Jack. "Yeah, but now?" asked Race. "She just found out her parents might be dead." said Crutchy. "Are you boys just going to sit there or are you going to take care of Parker?" Everyone turned to Kloppman. They always knew him as the man who wanted to keep peace. "I love that girl as much as you boys do, and to see her hurting the way she is makes me want to help her. Don't you feel the same?"  
  
All eyes then turned to Jack, the one who always had the plans. "I don't know what ta do." he said. The newsies became silent so they could think of a way to get back at Jay for what he did to Katrina. "I've got it!" exclaimed Snitch. "What's yer idea?" asked Spot. "Ya remember he was mad dat Katrina was bein' seen with us?" "Yeah, so?" said Race. "Invite 'im ta Katrina's house, but make it look like he's not expected." The newsies were puzzled. They didn't know what Snitch was getting at. "What's yer idea again?" asked Boots. Snitch was becoming impatient. "When he comes ta th' house, Katy's with Jack, maybe even kissin' 'im." "I get it," said Mush, "when he sees 'em an' starts yellin', we jump out of hidin' and get 'im." Snitch threw his hands up in the air. "Thank you'se fer understandin'." "Ya think it'll woik?" asked Swindler. "Parker always comes ta Katrina's alone." explained Crutchy. Itey went upstairs to tell Katy the plan. "So who'll tell Parker ta meet Katy?" asked Kid Blink. "Better 'ave James go." said Jack. "Yeah, or else the bum'll never come." said Race. The sound of footsteps on the stairs was heard as Katrina came down with Itey. "Itey tells me you have an idea on how to get rid of Jay." Katrina listened as the newsies told her the plan. When they were finished she said, "Sounds good to me." Swindler took Katy's hand and said, "I haven't known ya very long, but I want in on dis." "You'se Brooklyn newsies always want in when it comes ta soakin' someone." said Race. Jack grabbed Katy and held her tight. "We'll get dis guy fer ya." Pie Eater looked at the clock then said, "We better get some sleep if we're gonna fight tomorrah." The other newsies agreed. Spot and Swindler said good-bye as the Manhattan newsies went upstairs to the bunk room. Katrina decided to stay at the lodging house. Jack stayed downstairs and talked to Kloppman. "So Klopper, do ya think the plan'll woik?" "Yes I do." Jack became serious. "Do ya think I was right gettin' mixed up wit' Katrina?" Kloppman up from his paperwork. "Jack, that girl has changed for the best since she met you. The newsies have changed as well. Race couldn't stand aristocrats before Katrina." Jack nodded. "I don't think she would have been able to handle this tragedy if she didn't have you and the newsies." added Kloppman. Jack went upstairs to the bunk room and thought about what Kloppman had said.  
  
The newsies sold all their papers before noon. People were scrambling to learn more about the survivors of the Titanic. At the lodging house the newsies were getting ready to put their plan in motion. "We'll enter Katy's house through the back door, that way nobody'll see us." said Jack. "You will find places to hide in and around the den." added Katrina. "Let's go then," said Spot, "the sooner we finish dis the sooner Katy's safe." The newsies and Katrina left the lodging house and made their way to Katy's home. Snoddy suddenly stopped and said, "Wouldn't it be better if Katy enters through the front door?" The others nodded in agreement, so Katrina left them to enter her house while the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies went to the back door and waited. Soon the back door opened and Katrina motioned for them to come in. They entered the house and followed Katy to the den where James was waiting. "James, could you go and get Jay for me?" The servant nodded and left the house. "We all can't hide in here." said Race as he looked around. "Yeah, maybe six of us can find a place." said Pie Eater. Katrina smiled and walked to one of the walls. She pushed against it and it opened up. "James doesn't even know about this." Mush looked inside the little room. "The rest of us can fit in here." They decided who went into the room and who stayed in the den. Spot, Swindler, Race, Snoddy, Itey, and Pie Eater hid in the den while Boots, Mush, Skittery, Specs, Kid Blink, Dutchy, Snitch, and Swifty hid in the room. The newsies took their places. Jack and Katrina stood in front of the den window. Race looked out the window to watch for James and Jay. When he spotted them he said, "Get ready you'se two." then he hid. Jack held Katy close. "Are you ready?" "Just kiss her already." said Itey from his hiding place. The two smiled and then kissed each other. Soon there was the sound of the front door slamming, footsteps, and then the den doors swung open. Jay Parker entered in a fury. Katrina and Jack turned and looked at him as if they weren't expecting him. "So you needed the newsies to protect you while I was away." "Jay its--" "You strung me along while you conversed with the street trash of New York." That remark was the signal for all the newsies in hiding. They jumped out, Snoddy and Race siezed the aristocrat gentleman, taking him by surprise. "I would be careful of what I say around these guys if I were you." said Katrina. Every newsie glared at Jay. Swindler stepped forward and said, "Ya talk about her two-timin' you'se, what about the girl you've been meetin'?" Jay looked at Katrina. "You can't believe this poor trash can you?" Swindler punched Jay in the gut with all his strength. The aristocrat doubled over in pain, but Snoddy and Race pulled him upright. "I warned you Jay," said Katrina, "and I trust these men far more than I ever trusted you." "The woman," gasped Jay, " is my cousin Mary whom I am close to." "Very close." said Spot. Jay looked at the Brooklyn newsie. "Katrina hasn't been very faithful either." "If I remember right," said Jack, "she broke off yer relationship on Sunday." The aristocrats gaze went to Katrina. "You're just not thinking right since you found out about the death of your parents." This time Skittery took a swing at Jay, right on the jaw. "If ya cared at all fer her ya wouldn't bring that up." Jay started to struggle but Race and Snoddy's grip was strong enough he couldn't escape. Katrina glared at Jay and said, "Take him out back, away from me." The newsies violently pushed Jay to the back door, leaving Jack and Katrina alone. "What was the news today?" she asked. "Dey know the captain an' first officer are lost at sea." "Nothing more about survivors?" Jack put his arms around her. He didn't know who survived because the newspapers were still trying to get information. "I don't know." She turned to him. "Jack, I'm so afraid that my parents went with the ship. I don't have anyone to stay with." "You have the newsies." "But for how much longer? You all can't be newsies the rest of your life." "If that what it takes ta care for ya we will." Katrina looked in his eyes. She started to say something then decided against it. Jack smiled and said, "I love ya Katrina Cummin's."  
  
After the newsies had finished with Jay, they stood outside the den and listened. When Jack said he loved Katrina, Race turned to the others and said, "Cowboy finally did it." Everyone but Snoddy was happy about what was going on. He was secretly in love with Katrina, ever since he first met her, and now that Jack had confessed his love, Snoddy knew he lost his chances with the young aristocrat. Jack and Katrina left the den and saw the newsies. "How long have you been there?" asked Jack. They all looked at each other. Itey finally said, "We just came in." The newsies nodded in agreement. James appeared suddenly and said, "I was just told that John Jacob Astor was lost at sea but his wife survived." Katrina looked at the servant and asked, "Have you heard anything else?" "Some people say Captain Smith ordered women and children into the lifeboats first." Jack took Katy's hand and she squeezed tightly as she said, "So my father could be dead." James shrugged. "Many say orders weren't followed." "They'll come back," said Swindler, "just you wait." Jack turned to the newsies. He hoped they would raise Katy's hopes in her time of need. While looking at the newsies he asked, "Where'd Snoddy go?" They all looked around and wondered the same thing. Katrina left Jack's side and opened the back door. In the alley she saw Snoddy sitting on the steps. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to the newsie. "Is something wrong Snoddy?" He looked at her. "What did Jack tell ya about Sara?" Katrina was confused, but she answered, "He told me she married a millionaire in Vermont." "Do ya get the feelin' he might be tryin' the same as her?" "Snoddy, what are you trying to say?" The newsie grabbed Katrina and kissed her, taking her by surprise. When he broke away, he said, "I love ya too Katrina. Ever since Cowboy brought ya to the lodging house one week ago." Katrina just stared. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I never said anythin' 'cause ya seemed happy with Jack. I didn't want ta ruin that." Katrina stood. "Snoddy, I'm sorry that I hurt you." The newsie stood and grabbed her hand. "I don't mean to hurt ya dis way." She gave him one last kiss before returning in the house, Snoddy soon followed.  
  
Jack decided that Katrina needed to get away from her house for a while so he suggested she go for a walk with him and the newsies. They walked all around Manhattan, finally stopping at the statue of Horace Greeley. "This statue saw a lot of strike action." said Pie Eater. "Seems ta be the center of Manhattan." said Kid Blink. Katrina gazed at the statue. "This was the last place I met Jay." "Katrina Cummings!" Everyone turned and saw Jay Parker. He had cuts and bruises where the newsies had worked him over. He stood in the middle of the street, a gun in his hand. "What do you think you are doing?" asked Katrina. Jay looked at her. "You dare to ask that after what you did?" "Don't do anythin' you'll regret Parker." said Racetrack. Jay pointed the weapon at the newsie. "Shut up! I won't regret what I do today." "Put that thing away before you kill someone." said Katrina. Passers-by stopped and watched what was unfolding. None thought to contact the police. "After all the years we've known each other, I never thought you would go against your parents." Jack stood in front of Katrina. "She never thought you'd try 'n' soak her either." Jay tightened his grip on the gun. "You're the reason for all this newsboy. If you had stayed away, Katy and I would still be together." Spot and Swindler left the newsies. Their plan was to grab Jay from both sides and stop him. "What do ya expect ta gain?" Specs asked Jay. "I'm going to get rid of what stands between me and Katrina." Jay prepared to fire. Spot and Swindler started for him. The trigger was pulled. The crowd gasped. The newsies looked at Jack who wasn't hit, so they checked each other. Jack looked over at Katrina. He went to her in time to catch her as she fell. He gently set her down on the ground. When he withdrew his hand from her side it was covered in blood. He looked down and saw she was the one hit by Jay's bullet. "Jack..." "No don't talk. Yer gonna be alright." The newsies gathered around Katrina, even Spot and Swindler. "Hey," Race yelled at the people standing around, "don't just stand der get a doctor!" Jack removed his bandana from around his neck and used it to apply pressure to the wound. "Jack don't leave me." "I'm stayin' right here, never leavin' yer side." said Jack, wiping sweat from his face only to smear it with Katrina's blood. The police arrived and arrested Jay Parker. Ford went to the group and asked how Katrina was. "She don't look good." said Swifty. Katrina grabbed Jack's hand. "Where is Snoddy?" Jack looked around and called Snoddy's name. The newsie appeared and rushed to Katrina's side. She took his hand and smiled. "Never forget that I cared for you as much as you cared for me." The newsboys' eyes filled with tears. Katrina then pulled him down and kissed Snoddy, surprising the other newsies, especially Jack. With that kiss, Katrina's life slowly slipped away. Snoddy looked at Jack with guilty eyes. "You loved her as much as I did, didn't ya?" asked Jack. Snoddy nodded. Jack looked down at the lifeless body of Katrina Cummings. "She had a reason for doing what she did." The newsies of Manhattan and Brooklyn mourned the death of their friend as Jack picked up and carried the body. "We only met her a week ago. Why did this have ta happen?" asked Mush. "Who knows why any of dis had ta happen." said Boots. Jack, carrying Katrina's body, and the newsies started to leave from the scene. Ford told Jack that he should leave the body there, but the newsie wouldn't listen. "I don't think he's hearin' anyone." Kid Blink explained to the officer. They started for the Newsboys Lodging House when Race tapped Swindler on the shoulder and pointed to the newspaper reader board. The other newsies looked as well and saw that more names were added to the Titanic death list, two were that of Mr. and Mrs. Cummings. 


End file.
